Started From The Bottom Now We Here
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |next = TBA }} "Started From The Bottom Now We Here" is the first episode of Season 1 and the first overall episode of New School. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants ($ponge Da Kid) *Squidward Tentacles (Squidboi Tentacli) *Gary the Snail Synopsis Squidward introduces SpongeBob to rap after he finds out how he’s still hooked to old music. Transcript card appears with Drake singing the chorus of Started From The Bottom. The F-word is censored. starts with an outside view of SpongeBob’s pineapple. It quickly turns into the house where is seen to be bored and laying on his coach. SpongeBob: It’s so boring… why can’t I be at the Krusty Krab? Gary: a gangsta accent Meow, meow meow, meow meow, meow. SpongeBob: You okay, Gary? You sound… different. Gary: time it sounds like he has autotune on his voice Meow meow. SpongeBob: expression Eh, whatever. I’ll just put on some AC/DC. Always passes the time. meows in a way that sounds against what SpongeBob does. He still puts the CD in to the record player, as we begin to hear “Highway To Hell” by AC/DC. SpongeBob starts singing along to song, motioning his hands in an air guitar. SpongeBob: THIS is MUSSSSIIIIICCCC!!! starts to rise up and causes a flash that scares Gary. It appears that SpongeBob is in the same outfit and has the same guitar as he did in Goofy Goober Rock in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. OH YEAAAAAHHH! starts charging his guitar and launches it at the ground towards Gary. Gary strikes in fear as he hides in his shell. The guitar rebounds off of the shell, going right back at SpongeBob, who has a new guitar. The aforementioned guitar hits SpongeBob, causing him to fall back down, landing on the record player and destroying both that and CD. He lies there unconscious. then cuts to a black screen, which appears to be SpongeBob’s vision. He then opens his eyes, which reveal Gary’s eyeballs. SpongeBob: Ugh, Gary…. what happened…. Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow, meow, meow meow, meow meow meow, meow. SpongeBob: No, what happened to CD. I need it to recover. Gary: expression Meow. away as there is a knock at the door. SpongeBob: May I take your order? Squidward: down door SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob: in fear AHHHHH! Squidward: Uh, I mean, SpongeHomie. What’s up, fool? SpongeBob: Huh? Squidward: What are you smoking? Damn, I’m just saying what’s up. SpongeBob: up from his blunt Pot. Squidward: nodding Moving along already. looks different from his usual look. He has hair now which is in dreads. He’s wearing two gold chains and a watch with diamonds. He has an XXXTentacion Revenge hoodie on, as well as Versace jeans and 9FIVE sunglasses. SpongeBob: Ugh, Squidward- Squidward: Excuse me. My name is Squidboi Tentacli. SpongeBob: ...Squidboi, you look different. Squidboi: Homes, you’ve been listening to AC/DC, haven’t you? SpongeBob: What’s wrong with that? Squidboi: Times have changed. SoundCloud’s blowing up. Emo rap’s blowing up. Trap’s blowing up. Lo-fi’s blowing up. Everything. Even R&B and pop are still blowing up...we don’t play with that shit, though. But rock… that’s abandoned. SpongeBob: What do you mean… Squidboi: Think about it! You’re messing with a song from 40 years ago. SpongeBob: They still make music. Squidboi: That don’t mean it’s relevant. Here, come listen to this. pulls out his phone and puts on “Lost It” by Rich The Kid and Migos. The chorus creates a ray off of the phone, causing it to go towards SpongeBob. He rises up and bursts, making Squidboi blind for a moment. It turns back to SpongeBob, who now has Squidboi’s clothes. Wow, lil homie. verse in the song comes on, to which SpongeBob knows the entire verse. Squidboi gets knocked back, causing him to fall out of one of the windows in the pineapple. Trap Narrator: The rest of the album later… wakes up, appearing to see SpongeBob waking him up. SpongeBob: You okay, Squid? Squidboi: Yuh. Esketit, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: No. It’s $ponge Da Kid. looks up and chuckles Squidboi: Well, $ponge Da Kid, let’s do this. ends Trivia *The title is a lyric in the hook of “Started From The Bottom” by Drake. Category:New School Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Season Premiere